


The Unique Kraata

by Kokua_Aviatrix



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokua_Aviatrix/pseuds/Kokua_Aviatrix
Summary: A human and her pet have their walk interrupted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Bionicle inspired story I wrote.  
> Finally getting around to keeping this years resolution!

One day a human was walking her dog Wotzit in the local woods when an unusually thick fog crept around the pair, making it impossible to see anything, she couldn't even see her hand touching her face. So after calling her dog back, stifling a yelp of pain as he ran into her legs, they settled down to wait for the fog to lift.

Some while later it started to lift and to the human's surprise the woods they'd been in were nowhere to be seen, instead she saw jungle trees and vines, then ducked in reaction as the largest bird she had ever seen flew over her head, before exclaiming as her dog then decided to play 'chase the new friend'.

Still wondering where they were, the human hurried after her dog, muttering about him being an over-friendly hairball. "Wotzit, where are you, come here you lug-nut!" she yelled for the twelfth time in as many minutes, hoping that she was on his trail when something rustled in the tree above her. Glancing up to see what it was she then heard Wotzit giving his 'lets play' bark and started towards him hoping he hadn't bitten off more than he can chew. When she reached the area where the noise was coming from, she paused, stunned to see him playing with a bear. Standing there, watching in amazement as the two of them bounded around in circles, the human then started laughing, glad her pet was safe.

Swinging through the dense foliage, Toa Lewa paused on a sturdy branch as a distant female voice reached him. Intrigued, he switched direction and swiftly homed in on the sound of the voice calling out a curious name, “i wonder what a kipper is?” he mused as he came to a stop in a tree that the one calling would pass beneath. Craning his neck for a first glimpse of the one calling to what, he guessed, must be a pet rahi, the lanky Air Toa blinked in surprise as a strangely clad figure came into his line of sight. Shifting slightly for a better look, he stifled a curse as the leaves of the branch he lent on rustled drawing the being's attention upwards. A sudden flurry of excited sounds then drew the female's gaze away and she moved towards the noises, still shadowed by the Toa Nuva of Air. The air Toa felt his eyes widen in amazement at the sight of an ashbear chasing a smaller gold/black marked rahi around the clearing as the female lent against a tree and helplessly chuckled at her pet's antics. Deciding that neither were harmful, he then nimbly clambered down to the lower branches of the tree before dropping the short distance and grinned as the being slowly glanced around before her eyes widened in surprise,

She stiffened on hearing a soft thud from behind her and slowly glanced around to see a lanky green being watching the dog with interest. A low whistle escaped the human as she realized that somehow she and her dog had wound up in a place she'd only read of and was now facing, of all beings, Toa Lewa. "Mata Nui! What is the ever-quick one doing with ashbear, and how did you get deep-wood?" he asked intrigued. The human quickly introduced herself and was explaining what had happened and how she and her dog were there when Wotzit came over and flopped down, totally exhausted, panting like mad and completely happy with himself.

The ashbear followed and after giving Wotzit a good ear-wash she came and sniffed at the human before rubbing against Lewa and wandered off into the jungle, "I think you should chat-talk to Turaga Matau, he may know why-how you're here." he commented as she called Wotzit and he followed as we headed over to a nearby tree. "But Toa Lewa, how will Wotzit be able to find his way if we go up into the trees?" Sherrie asked as she wasn't sure if he could follow on the ground still being exhausted from playing, "Hmm, that's a problem, you wait-stay here and I'll quick-speed to Le-koro and get some help." the human nodded and watched as Lewa pulled out his Air-katana, ran a few paces and flew off.

As Sherrie sat there enjoying the breathtaking scenery, thinking about what she'd read about Bionicle while Wotzit snored flat out, she heard a rustle in the bush beside her and watched as a sky-blue and violet slug like creature crawled into view. Freezing in place Sherrie was just about to move when she remembered that kraata can't tolerate sunlight, yet this one was definitely enjoying it. Now puzzled; she watched with interest, knowing that there had to be some reason why it liked daylight. Curiosity getting the better of her she leaned closer and twitched it moved back then blinked as a soft voice entered her mind and cried out, _"Please don't hurt me!"_ Startled but intrigued, Sherrie leaned closer as she replied, "Why would I want to, you haven't done anything to me." as she spoke she heard Lewa return.

"I’ve brought Tur....a kraata!, You'd better quickstep away while we deal with it!" Lewa said urgently, moving towards the human. She turned to face him while staying between the bush the Kraata clung to and them, "Please wait, this one's different. She can tolerate daylight and is scared."

"What!, How do you know no one has ever heard them speak-chat before." Turaga Matau asked looking at the unfolding scene intrigued, "I heard a voice in my head asking me not to hurt her," Sherrie replied looking a little embarrassed, "I was just about to ask her why she can be out in daylight when you returned."

The trio turned back to the bush to see Wotzit sniffing at the kraata who was slowly moving forward toward the edge of the branch it was on while trying not to fall off.

"Be careful-wary that it doesn't infect your ever-quick friend." Matau commented as we watched him, then Sherrie heard the kraata cry out anxiously, _"Please could you lift me out of his reach, I think he wants to chew me! I can't infect anyone."_ Nodding in reply, the human moved over to the bush and lifted the strange kraata off the bush then placed it onto her shoulder.

"What are you doing, you may be harm-infected!" exclaimed Lewa and Matau as they stepped back quickly as Wotzit looked up still wanting to play with his new friend, "She just told me that she can't infect anyone and was worried that Wotzit wanted to use her as a toy." Sherrie explained wondering how she could understand the kraata.

"This is most strange-odd, a kraata that can't infect anyone and two strangers have appeared deep-wood" said Matau leaning on his Kau Kau staff, he then grinned, "I think that we should talk-chat with the other Turaga, see if they know anything about a day-sky kraata, you and Wotzit."

While Lewa and Matau were talking about the easiest way to get us to Kini Nui to meet the rest of the Turaga, the kraata spoke to Sherrie again, _"I'm sorry if I worried the Toa and Turaga, my name is Esha and I'm telepathic. I'm not really sure where I came from but I remember waking up in an area of intense light........ "_

"Are you alright Sherrie?" Lewa suddenly said, as she realized that they were looking at her warily, "Oh sorry, Esha was telling me more about herself."

"I asked if you had ever wind flown before." he repeated as the human noticed that two Le-matoran with gukko birds were perched nearby, "No, but there's a first time for everything and Wotzit's rested so he should be able to follow." They headed over to the gukko birds and riders, and while Lewa explained about Esha, Matau climbed on behind Kongu while Sherrie managed to get on behind Vira who did look a bit worried, then as they took off she called to Wotzit and he chased after them, barking excitedly, delighted by the new game.

When they landed at the edge of the Jungle the other Turaga had gathered and watched with interest as the human managed to dismount from Shiori's back, one hand steadying the violet/sky blue kraata. The gukko took off and as Wotzit sat panting, Nokama came over and asked Esha if she would let her have a closer look as there was something in very distance legend about a strange kraata.

As Esha moved down the human's arm she whispered to her _"Well I do fit that description to a tee!"_ which made Sherrie giggle, and wonder if there was some way the others could hear Esha, instead of having to let them know every time she spoke to her.

While Turaga Nokama looked at Esha, Turaga Nuju and Matoro came over to have a look, then Nuju said he had once seen a picture of her in a cave somewhere on Mount Ihu and that her destiny was linked to a stranger and between them they would both find their places and duty. There had been another prophecy there but he'd been interrupted and never managed to return to read it. "Oh! Maybe that's why I'm the only one who can hear her." Sherrie exclaimed looking stunned, Turaga Vakama smiled, "Only Mata Nui knows and time will tell." he replied.

...

Dusk was starting to fall, so the Turaga decided that everyone would go back to Le-koro and continue the discussion the next day. The Le-matoran were all set to throw a party, had Matau not noticed that the human was struggling to keep awake. He then asked Kongu to show Sherrie to a spare hammock, while Wotzit settled up on a pile of leaves, still chewing one curiously and Esha settled on a table near the hammock. Soon after settling into the hammock, with help from Kongu, the human as sound asleep and didn't stir when Esha managed to slither down the rope and curled up beside her.

...

Waking up to bird song, Sherrie opened her eyes to see that Esha was curled beside her, softly purring, Wotzit was nowhere to be seen so she lifted the kraata onto her shoulder and they went to see what the dog was doing. They didn't have to look far as he was pestering one of the Le-matoran to feed him, _"Is he always like this?"_ Esha asked curiously while Sherrie walked over to see if they could get some breakfast, "Oh yes, Wotzit's been as daft as anything since I got him." she chuckled as space was made for her at the table.

Having finished their breakfasts, Sherrie and Esha sat on the edge of the platform to enjoy the view. When Lewa and Matau came over from the Turaga, Sherrie noticed that the other Toa had also arrived in Le-koro. "How are you this ever-bright morning?" Matau asked as they reached where the human was sitting, "I'm fine, thank you and very interested in what's going to happen today." she smiled. They were then distracted by laughter as Wotzit had started playing with a piece of fruit that looked like a grape, his antics even made Kopaka and Turaga Nuju smile.

Leaving Wotzit to his fun they walked over to the others in time to hear Turaga Nokama say, "Then we had better go and find this cave to see what's been written." Shifting to a more comfortable position, Esha whispered to Sherrie, _"Yes I'm curious to find out too."_ and blinked as she then relayed her comment to Nokama.

Toa Gali came over to where the human stood and crouched down to get a better look at Esha, "So you're the unique kraata Nokama was talking about." She then held out her hand for Esha to crawl onto, _"Go on,"_ Sherrie thought to her companion, _"Gali's really nice."_ Esha inched down the human's arm towards Gali's hand and replied, "And very brave." before she stopped half way between Sherrie's hand and Gali's.

"Right shall we head for Mount Ihu," asked Tahu, making Esha jump startled, and shoot back up to Sherrie's shoulder, "Or are we staying here all day chatting!" he added before apologizing to Esha as she peered up at him.

"Of course brother, I was just about to tell Sherrie and Esha about it." replied Gali chuckling, as Wotzit came bouncing over to see if his owner would take him for a walk, "Is he coming too." asked Tahu wincing as Wotzit head-butted his legs affectionately, "Well he does need a run to get rid of some of his energy and he does like playing in the snow," Sherrie replied snickering as the dog began barking excitedly, "And I'm not sure if he would stay behind."

The group headed out of Le-koro, Matau and Nokama walking beside Sherrie while Wotzit charged all over the place enjoying all the new scents. Then Nokama asked her why she limped, "I had a bad fall when I was very young and it affected my hip, it's really annoying as I can't run," Sherrie then shrugged, "I try not to let it slow me down too much." "So that's why you were nearly tree-bound when trying to get on behind Vira." Matau exclaimed as we reached the area between Le-wahi and Ko-wahi, “Yup, didn't stop me though and I can't wait for another flight.” the human grinned broadly, “That was an amazing flight.”

...

Heading towards Ko-koro, Kopaka came over to us and said, "Wotzit should be kept in the village," as he chased in circles around everyone, "It's not safe."

"Yes," Sherrie firmly agreed "I wouldn't want him to trigger an avalanche, if some of the villagers don't mind keeping him amused he should stay."

"Good." came the quiet reply as he moved away towards the village. _"I like Ko-wahi,"_ Esha commented _"It reminds me of when I first awoke."_ As they arrived at Ko-koro, the human noticed some of the Ko-matoran practising Huai, unfortunately so did Wotzit and before she could stop him, he'd started chasing the snowballs.

"Oh no!!" Sherrie groaned, face-palming as the villagers stood there looking bemused while Wotzit rolled in the snow. "You weren't joking when you said he likes snow." Onua chuckled when Sherrie caught up with the Toa, "True, but I didn't expect him to do that!!" she replied grinning, as Lewa, Tahu, Pohatu and Takanuva tried, unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter.

It took a little persuasion to get Wotzit to stay at Ko-koro, Kopaka had to build a six foot high run for him and after a very short discussion on whether all the Turaga should go, they all insisted, they started up the slope towards the area where the cave was. After some time the cold was starting to get to Sherrie's leg, so Takanuva scooped her up, he was very interested about where she'd come from, _"Guess you can't take the Chronicler out the Toa."_ Esha said giving her friend the giggles. He even asked Esha if she could remember anything more about where she'd come from, unfortunately she couldn't.

...

The group was just approaching the area near to the cave when Kopaka came back, "Someone has been here in the past few days, the snow's covered in footprints!" he said as Takanuva set Sherrie down. "Weapons out everyone, Sherrie you and Esha stay with the Turaga." said Tahu, the human nodded and went back to stand with them. As the Toa cautiously moved towards the area with the most footprints, a chorus of hissing broke the silence...Rahkshi. They shot out from the cave and starting heading towards the Toa "Everyone move back a bit." said Vakama, no one argued and Sherrie kept up with them as she tried to soothe Esha who shaking but couldn't explain why.

Nothing was said as they anxiously watched the Toa preparing to fight the Rahkshi, when suddenly the lanky creatures turned around and sped away. "Scout round Toa," we heard Tahu call out "It's got to be a trap."

As the Turaga and human waited for the Toa to see if the Rahkshi really had departed, a beam of red light hit the Turaga overwhelming them with fear. And Esha suddenly cried out _"Don't let them get you!"_ as Sherrie glanced around wildly while her companions shook helplessly. When Turahk landed in front of them, Sherrie began to slowly back away as the red reptilian Rahkshi moved closer bringing his staff into position.

Then the human tripped over something and Esha flew from her shoulder and landed in a snow bank. _"Hide yourself!"_ Sherrie called out just as she realized what she'd tripped over was Vorahk's staff, it glowed softly, draining the human's energy as she felt weak and, despite her attempts to keep awake, blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sherrie came to, she found herself lying on the ground in near darkness, a lightstone shone dimly near by. As she lay there getting her bearings and wondering where she was she heard someone approaching and closed her eyes.

It was one of the Rahkshi, and it stopped beside the human and shook her shoulder before moving away softly hissing.

Keeping her eyes closed, Sherrie silently called out, _"Esha can you hear me?" "_

_Yes you're awake at last, where are you?"_ came her relieved reply, _"I'm not sure, some cavern somewhere is all I know! What happened after I was knocked out, is everyone alright?"_

_"When you passed out the Vorahk picked you up and jumped into flying mode, Kopaka spotted what was going on, called to the others and they came back to rescue you, but Lerahk was lying in wait and caught Kopaka's mask with his staff while Kurahk made the other Toa start arguing so the Rahkshi could get away."_ Esha replied, _"That's not good, how are they?_ " Sherrie murmured.

_"Kopaka's still dizzy and the blow seems to have done something to his mask as he's saying the Akaku isn't working properly and the Turaga had to calm the other Toa down."_ she added.

_"I've got an idea, can you draw Wotzit's name in the snow, he might be able to help find me."_ Sherrie suggested, crossing her fingers that he wouldn't get distracted. _"I'll do my best."_ came the quiet reply before the touch of Esha’s mind vanished.

Sherrie opened her eyes and looked around to see if there was any way out of the cavern, while she looked around she heard hissing as the Rahkshi returned to the cavern and landed around the human.

~*~

On the slopes of Mount Ihu the Toa and Turaga watched as Esha finished digging herself out of the snow bank and when certain they were watching, began moving in circles. "Has she gone mad?" Onewa said as she finished six circles and had starting putting lines and dots in some of them.

"No," Kopaka replied, crouching for a better look at the marks, "She's written...Wotzit?"

"Sherrie must be conscious," said Gali "And must think there is some way he can help." as Esha stopped at her feet and peered up at the blue hued Toa.

"Lewa, you and Pohatu go and get Wotzit.” said Tahu "The rest of us will take the Turaga to the cave to see what Nuju found." Gali picked Esha up and set her on her shoulder and while they approached the cave entrance, Lewa and Pohatu raced back to Ko-koro.

Takanuva's mask blazed into life illuminating the area while Turaga Nuju moved towards the wall where he'd first seen the carving of Esha only to stop as his feet crunched on fragments of loose stone.

A barrage of angered whistles and clicks broke the silence as Matoro hastily translated "Part of the prophecy has been destroyed!" angered mutters rose from the other Turaga as he continued "Turaga Nokama can you translate what's left?"

Nodding, the blue hued Turaga of Water and Takanuva moved to stand beside Nuju and Matoro and started to see what could be found in what was left on the wall. "Hmm," she eventually said "This bit says "Will have sisters in different worlds."

"How odd-strange," Matau said "Is there anything else?"

"No, everything else is ruined." she replied as they left the cave to see Lewa and Pohatu running to keep up with a very excited Wotzit.

~*~

The Rahkshi stood looking at the human while hissing amongst themselves, then Turahk gestured at her to get up, when she paused while getting her legs under her, he hissed louder and shook his staff. "I'm stiff." Sherrie retorted, calling out to her curious friend, _"Esha, the Rahkshi seem to want to take me somewhere!" "_

_Is there any way you can stall or slow them down?"_ she replied _"Lewa and Pohatu went and got Wotzit and he started off by looking for you and he's now using his nose."_

_"_ _I'll do my best, my hip's stiff and that always slows me down,"_ Sherrie thought back _"Though I get the feeling that they might.… Uh-oh! Turahk's just jumped into flight mode and I've been put on his lap."_

_"Hang on we're coming, Wotzit's got your scent."_ Esha called out before going quiet.

As the Rahkshi prepared to fly out of the cavern; Sherrie carefully slipped her favourite ring off and was able to drop it on the ground with out the Rahkshi noticing, then had to hang on tightly as they picked up speed or she would have fallen off.

As they flew through a maze of tunnels that the human was unable to memorize, she wondered just what they were up to, having watched M.o.L., so many times she could recite most of the scipt perfectly, she knew that Makuta Teridax had been squashed when the door fell on Takutanuva and she'd always thought that when he was defeated he had gone back to spirit form.

After sometime they entered a cave and headed over to an area where a silvery light glowed. The Rahkshi had stopped around what looked like a smaller version of the protodermis pools in Makuta's lair.

Turahk dropped the human to the ground as he stood up, and the Rahkshi ignored her as they walked over to an area deep in shadow, Sherrie looked around to see if she could attempt to get away from the area as something about it made her feel extremely creeped out.

~*~

"Wotzit find Sherrie?" said Tahu "Do you think this will work?" Watching the dog curiously as Wotzit moved in circles around where the human had been before getting carried off, when he caught his owner's scent and headed after it.

Heading past the cave where the carvings were to another entrance nearby and after looking to see if everyone was following started into the tunnel. "How are you doing Esha?" asked Nokama, Esha looked down from Gali's shoulder and leaned her head slightly to one side to show she was alright as everyone headed even deeper into the tunnels.

Suddenly Wotzit barked and charged into the cavern where his owner had been put while the Rahkshi had regrouped. As the Toa and Turaga entered he was sniffing furiously at where she had woken up. While Wotzit moved around the cavern Matau suddenly pointed to a spark of silver, "What's that?"

As the light from Takanuva's mask hit off the ring, Onua walked over and picked it up "Looks like one of those things Sherrie was wearing," he replied, passing it to Gali, "And it looks like it was dropped to help us track her."

At the mention of his owner's name, Wotzit bounced over and looked up at Onua, Gali bent down, stroked his head and said, "Don't worry we'll find her." Then they started down the tunnel where Sherrie had dropped her ring.

~*~

**"Did you destroy the prophecy?"** rasped the voice from the shadowed area as the Rahkshi stopped at the edge, a chorus of rapid hissing then took place.

Sherrie slowly edged towards the entrance of the cave hoping they'd forgotten about her, but to no avail as Lerahk moved from the group and caught hold of the human's arm as the discussion carried on. **"So this creature seems to be a part of it."** the voice suddenly said as part of the shadow moved forwards, and Sherrie wished that she was anywhere but there.

A large badly built version of something that looked vaguely like a Rahkshi, who'd lost a fight with a blowtorch, came into the light of the protodermis pools and stood there looking down at the human as she tried to free her arm from Lerahk's grip. The red eyes narrowed as he bent down for a closer look

**"Hmmm!"** he rumbled, watching as the female bruised her fist on Lerahk's armour, **"Vorahk keep her subdued until I've decided what to do with her."** Sherrie yelped as she felt Vorahk's staff touch her neck, "Not ag..." and everything went black.

...

She came too hearing Makuta say, **"Keep a watch for those Toa, they'll be wanting to rescue her."** he gestured at her, noticing she'd come round, then chuckled darkly and smiled, **"I've decided to do a little experiment," he chuckled sinisterly, holding up a small bowl. "Lerahk, Guurahk hold her down."**

While the rest of the Rahkshi flew off, Sherrie fought the other two the best she could but they soon held her down tightly. Urgently she called to Esha _"Please hurry!"_ Unable to move she then watched as Makuta approached, "Hold her right hand flat," he said, when her hand was flattened he added, **"I wonder what effect protodermis will have on you?"**

~*~

The Toa, Turaga and a puzzled Wotzit were standing in front of three tunnels trying to figure out which one the Rahkshi had gone down. "We need to hurry." Kopaka suddenly said, as his Akaku suddenly began glowing, "The cave's down that tunnel."

"Turaga Vakama will you keep an eye on Wotzit and Esha?" asked Gali as she lifted Esha from her shoulder. The Turaga of Fire nodded as he caught Wotzit's collar, Nokama supported Esha before lifting her onto her shoulder.

While the Toa hurried towards the tunnel pulling their weapons out, the Turaga were having a little difficulty keeping Wotzit still, even Onewa's Komau was unable to calm the excitable dog down. So intent were they on calming Wotzit that they didn't see Esha slip down from Nokama's shoulder and head after the Toa.

As the Toa got closer to the end of the tunnel they heard soft hissing as the Rahkshi came into sight. "There's only four of them, the others must be holding Sherrie." said Pohatu, "Hmm, that means they can't form their Kaita," commented Onua, "That gives me an idea." he grinned viciously.

Everyone gathered round him while he quickly outlined his plan, Tahu looked enquiringly at the others who nodded in agreement and grimly smiled, "That should do the trick." The Toa turned towards the Rahkshi, then Tahu, Takanuva, Onua and Pohatu suddenly launched themselves at them catching them unaware as Lewa, Gali and Kopaka merged into Wairuha.

Then the others split to the sides of the tunnel as the Toa Kaita hit the Rahkshi with a beam of ice freezing them solid. "Good work brother." called Tahu as they regrouped then started past the frozen stiff Rahkshi as Wairuha separated back into the others who quickly rejoined them. While approaching the entrance of the cave, Gali noticed something moving in the same direction, "Esha," She gasped "Why didn't you stay with the Turaga, you'd better stay here.” then they heard Makuta saying, "... **Have on you?"**

~*~

Back in the cavern Wotzit suddenly lunged towards the tunnel the Toa had gone down, breaking Vakama's hold of his collar, knocking the other Turaga off their feet and charged off after the Toa.   
Whenua helped Vakama up, "I think we'd better follow." he commented wryly, the others agreed and started up the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kopaka, can you see what he's doing?" asked Takanuva as they stood a few paces away from the edge of the cave. Kopaka nodded and looked towards where Makuta's voice had come from.

"The Rahkshi are holding Sherrie down and he has a bowl that... Ahh there's protodermis in it!!" he exclamined in horror, "No!" gasped Gali as the others looked shocked.

An agonised scream of pain suddenly echoed from the cave.

~*~

Makuta grinned evilly as the protodermis dropped onto the palm of the pinned human’s hand. Sherrie screamed at the worst pain she'd ever felt, seared it's way through her body before being overwhelmed by the pain and lost consciousness.

The Toa sped into the cave to take on the remaining Rahkshi who left off holding their unconscious prisoner and started towards them and Makuta, whom snarled angrily.

 **"So you think you can defeat me again."** he growled as Takanuva stopped in front of him while the other Toa made short work of immobilizing the Rahkshi in a pillar of ice, stone and glass.

Takanuva and Makuta stood there staring each other out when Makuta suddenly grabbed Sherrie off the ground and held her at arms' length snarling, **"If you make any move to stop me I'll throw her into the protodermis."**

Tension crackled through the cave then suddenly Wotzit came racing into the cave and jumped at Makuta knocking him off balance slightly and causing him to drop Sherrie onto the ground.

To keep the Makuta away from Sherrie, Takanuva started throwing balls of light at him as the others came to back him up, as soon as he had been forced away from the human Gali and Lewa carried her to a safer area while Wotzit followed. "Sit-stay ever-quick one." said Lewa as they went back to the fight. Esha slithered closer and gently nudged her friend's badly swollen hand, _"Sherrie, wake up."_ she whispered.

The Toa formed a semicircle in front of Makuta who was backed up against the wall snarling his defiance then Whenua spoke, "Imprison him in protodermis again." The Toa looked over at the other Turaga who nodded, then they let their elemental energies flow together into a protodermis cage, Takanuva's energy adding an extra thickness to it.

While the Toa were dealing with Makuta, Matoro and Wotzit sat beside the human, as she drifted in and out of painful consciousness and was dimly aware of Esha asking her to wake up, but was unable to reply because of the pain. Suddenly a feeling of separation came over her and she was aware that though she was talking to Esha, it wasn't her speaking, "Look into the central pool." someone spoke through her, then she started drifting again and lost any idea of what had been said.

While the Turaga made sure the protodermis was thick enough to keep Makuta out of action, for a while any way, Gali asked Tahu and Lewa to help her heal Sherrie while the others kept Wotzit out of the way.

When she came round quite soon after they had done that, saying she felt like she'd been jumped on by an ashbear, Wotzit immediately wanted a cuddle.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked as Esha crawled up onto her shoulder and started purring "We're alright, how do you feel?" said Gali smiling with relief, "Better than I did!" Sherrie replied even though her hand still felt heavy and numb.

"You dropped this." said Onua handing Sherrie her ring, "Thank you." she smiled before putting it back on, "What kind of rahi is that?" asked Kopaka. "It's Pegasus, a creature of light." came Sherrie's reply before she glanced at Esha as she asked, _"Do you remember what you said when you were hurt?"_ Sherrie paused then shook her head, "No I'm sorry I can't… why?"

 _"I think you may have said part of the prophecy."_   came Esha's quiet reply.

Stunned, the human glanced at her companion, "Esha are you certain?"

 _"Quite sure,"_   Esha replied, _"Would you come with me?"_

"Of course," Sherrie paused, "I don't know why but I think Takanuva should come too." she climbed to her feet and joined the light gold Toa before asking him if they could have a quiet word.

While they headed towards the protodermis pools, the human explained to him what Esha had told her and of how she also felt that he should come with them. When they reached the pools, Esha asked her friend, _"Could you put me down please as I think I should do this alone."_

"Are you sure?" Sherrie asked, curious as to what her companion had in mind, _"Definitely!"_ she replied. So Sherrie lifted Esha down from her shoulder, placing her on the ground and watched as she slithered towards the largest pool.

Esha crouched there for several minutes, peering into the pool before glancing back at her friend and said, _"I know how to cure your hand, it's part of my destiny."_ With that before the puzzled human or Toa could prevent her, she launched herself into the centre of the protodermic pool. "NO!" Sherrie cried out and if Takanuva hadn't snagged her waist, she would have followed the kraata in an attempt to get her out of the protodermis.

The rest of the Toa and Turaga hurried over, and everyone silently watched as the ripples faded away from the surface.

Long minutes passed and no one spoke then Gali moved over to where Sherrie stood, "Can you hear her?" she asked quietly, the human shook her head, then whispered, "Not a word."

The group then realised the pool was slowing glowing brighter, not unlike the light burst that heralded the appearance of Takutanuva, and they turned back to the edge of the pool to watch.

A hand slowly rose out of the protodermis and without stopping to think, Sherrie knelt down and caught hold of the questing hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the numbness leave her hand and heard a voice whisper in her mind, _"I'm alright my sister."_ While Gali held onto Sherrie's jeans, Tahu helped her assist the figure out, then everyone gathered round to see what had happened to Esha.

Standing there was a violet hued Toa with sky-blue armour, she slowly looked around at those watching her and then down at herself, before looking at Gali, then smiled as she spoke, "My name is Aikane, I'm the Toa of Twilight."

Sherrie grinned with delight at her transformed friend while the others greeted her, then she glanced down at the grinning human, "I don't think I'll be able to ride on your shoulder now!" she added with a chuckle as laughter and excited barking rang through the cave.

On the way out of the last of the tunnels, they realised the sun was going down, "We'll make Ko-koro before night falls.” Kopaka said as the group made their way down Mount Ihu's slopes.

Wotzit managed to get totally caked in snow by the time they'd reached the village, Lewa chuckled at how daft he looked, but it didn't take long to brush it off of him.

The Ko-matoran gathered round as Nuju introduced Aikane to them, and Sherrie watched while standing beside the rest of the Turaga. She felt a tap on her shoulder and glanced around to see Vakama smiling at her, "Look at the sky." he said, a smile lighting his mask. Looking up the human saw that the whole sky was lit up with the brightest display of northern lights that she'd ever seen.

As everyone watched amazed by the intensity of the lights, the human noticed that Aikane was slowly walking towards the main square of Ko-koro.

 _"Sister, are you alright?"_ she silently called, but got no response so she and the curious Toa and Turaga followed, pausing as the violet hued Toa raised her hand up, seemingly mesmerised by the display.

Then some of the lights seemed to touch the ground in front of her and as she closed her hand around them, they solidified into a protodermis quarter-staff. Then the display seemed to focus on the faint star to the left of Takanuva's spirit star and vanish into it.

As her spirit star flared into full brightness, Aikane blinked as though waking up and looked around the square puzzled before smiling and lifted the quarter-staff into the air as everyone cheered with delight.

Later, after eating they sat talking in Turaga Nuju's hut, when Takanuva asked Aikane if she'd figured out what her elemental power could do, "I'm still working that out." she replied, pulling out the quarter-staff for a better look. It was roughly six feet long and subtly coloured echoing the northern lights it had appeared from.

Wotzit came over to have a sniff at it and as he did his shadow fell onto the staff which started to gently glow, as everyone watched curiously, his shadow solidified into his twin. "Oh Wotzit," Sherrie laughed as both looked at her, then they looked at each other and started playing.

Laughter rang out at their antics, even the stoic icy Toa had a smile hovering at the corners of his mouth. Wiping tears from her eyes Sherrie asked Aikane if she had any idea how long the shadow twin would last for, "Not too long I don't think, I wasn't concentrating. It just happened." As she spoke, one of the Wotzits' turned transparent before it faded back to being Wotzit's shadow, leaving Wotzit looking around for his new friend.

He then settled down beside his owner and as everyone carried on talking about the events of the day exhaustion caught up with the human and she fell asleep.

She awoke next morning to find that someone had put her onto a bed and as she peered into the living room she found that the hut was empty, _"Aikane where are you?"_ she called before adding, _"And is Wotzit with you?"_

 _"Morning,"_ came her reply, _"We're outside watching Wotzit and his shadow twin playing, hang on I think Nuju's just asked Matoro to come and get you."_

A few moments later the door opened and Matoro stuck his head around it and smiled, "Come on, the Toa and Turaga are waiting." while following him, he added "Wotzit is the oddest rahi I've ever seen!"

"He certainly is." Sherrie chuckled, as they reached the area where Wotzit was happily chasing himself in circles.

Walking over to join the Toa, the human noticed that Turaga Vakama, Nuju and Matau were quietly discussing something while the other Turaga were watching both Wotzits playing. "Good morning Sherrie," said Gali "We are going to be showing Aikane around the rest of Mata Nui, would you like to come?"

"Oh yes please, that would be fantastic!" came the eager reply as Wotzit came bouncing over to get a cuddle while his twin faded away and Aikane looked over at them and smiled, "I'm starting to get the knack of bringing shadows to life," she grinned, "I didn't use my quarter-staff this time."

"Nice one sister." Gali and Sherrie said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed, "So the remains of the broken prophecy reveals itself." Nokama murmured as she'd overheard them. Turaga Vakama walked over to the human and when she glanced around asked if he could have a quiet word, She followed him a short distance and when there were out of earshot of the others he turned to her and told her of the vision that he'd had that morning.

"I saw you and Wotzit in the jungles of Le-wahi and then you both vanished." The human sighed as she realized that she and her pet soon be returning to their world, "Do you have any idea when?" she then asked, "As Gali's asked if I'd like to see the rest of Mata Nui." To her relief the fiery Turaga smiled and replied "You will be able to as what I saw will happen in the next few days."


	4. Chapter 4

While Vakama was telling Sherrie about the vision Matau and Nuju had informed the Toa, and so plans were way to show her and Aikane around the other villages. It was agreed that though Onu-koro and Ta-koro had been wrecked then they would be able to see some of the tunnels where the lightstones and protodermis were mined and could still have a look around Ta-wahi, "We'd better quick-start then," Lewa grinned, "Time won't stay-still for no one."

Once they'd finished saying good bye to the Ko-matoran the group headed for the tunnels of Onu-wahi, and as they reached the tunnel Sherrie glanced around, realizing that it was the one that Jaller and Takua had use on their quest. While they headed towards Onu-koro they heard a noise in one of the side tunnels and watched as an ussal crab came trotting out, paused and then came chattering up to the group. "Pewku." laughed Takanuva as she enthusiastically greeted him, ever curious, Wotzit bounced over to investigate this new friend.

After several minutes, the group then headed towards the mines, catching a glimpse of the rebuilding of Onu-koro on the way. Nuparu and Taipu were moving large stones into position and didn't notice those watching before they passed quietly so as not to interrupt their work.

Onua grinned as Sherrie watched the protodermis being mined, though she kept her distance from the silvery liquid, and her eyes widened at the sight of the lightstone mine, the stones shining in the walls just like the stars at night.

"Wow," Aikane exclaimed once she'd remembered to speak, "It's amazing!" Onua chuckled, "Glad you like it sister, just wait until you see the rest of the island." he replied as they headed towards the tunnel that would take them to Po-wahi.

They finally left the tunnels and stopped for a few minutes for everyone's eyes adjust then headed towards Po-koro.

The desert heat was quite intense and poor Wotzit was panting like mad until Lewa called up a breeze to help cool him and the equally overheated human down.

Once recovered they continued onwards and not long after they came around a rocky outcrop and stopped as there were three Nui-jaga, two locked in a fight while the smaller one watched. "Oh great." grumbled Tahu, before chuckling at Lewa's comment that maybe he could spin-blow them away. "No worries brother, a small earth tremor will convince them to move." replied Pohatu glancing over to Onua, whom grinned.

"Hang onto Wotzit." Onua said as he stuck one of his Quake-breakers into the ground and concentrated. As the earth began to tremble, the rahi soon broke off the fight and vanished from the path. "Nice one." Kopaka commented as they then walked round a large group of rocks and the path of prophecies came into view.

Amazed by how tall the statues were, Sherrie nearly fell over while trying to look up as the group walked under them, "Careful Sherrie," said Pohatu as he reached out to steady her, "The best view's from the walls.”

The Po-matoran were happy to see the Toa and Turaga, fascinated by the arrival of a new Toa and the human, and were glad to show them around. As they were lead off, the others said they had something to discuss and said they could be found over at Turaga Onewa's.

Hafu lead Aikane and Sherrie over to look at the carving and sculpting that was going on, and grinned when the human commented that the work was so intricate. When Ahkmou offered to let her have a go she politely refused as she didn't want to ruin what he was carving.

They then went over to the kolhii field where Hewkii was practising, he let Sherrie have a go at hitting the kolhii ball into the goal, took a few tries but she eventually got one in, things weren't helped by Aikane, Hafu and Hewkii dissolving in helpless laughter at the sight of Wotzit chasing the ball around.

"Aikane, Sherrie," Turaga Onewa called as the pair continued to take shots at the goal, "It's time to leave for Ga-wahi" after thanking Hewkii for the kolhii lessons and quickly caught up with the others as they waited at the gates of Po-koro.

They reached Ga-koro at sunset, and as they entered the village, the Ga-matoran came up to greet us and Gali asked Hahli to join them in Nokama's hut. Meanwhile the other Toa and Turaga continued their discussion from earlier.

...

When Hahli had finished writing all that had happened the night was half gone, so she asked if Sherrie would like to sleep in her hut and with a badly stifled yawn, she gratefully accepted. Wotzit was out cold, snoring on his back so they left him, "He'll be ok." Nokama reassured her and smiled as they headed for Hahli's hut. It didn't take long to hang up another hammock and Sherrie fell asleep as soon as she settled into the hammock.

...

On waking and noticing Hahli was up, Sherrie headed outside to see the villagers were gathered around Nokama, Aikane, Gali, Tahu and Pewku.

Hahli came over to where she stood followed by Wotzit, grinning with delight, "Gali's said that the other Toa and Turaga had to go and do something, so she'll take you and Aikane underwater for a look round the coral reefs. But she's not sure what Wotzit would do." Glancing around Sherrie saw a long strand of seaweed, "Is anyone using that?" she asked pointing to it. "Don't think so, I'll go and ask." Hahli replied as they were joined by several Ga-matoran.

Having found that no one was using that piece of seaweed, Sherrie twisted it into a Frisbee for Wotzit to chase.

"This'll keep him amused and he might go for a paddle." she chuckled, handing the Frisbee to Hahli. Delighted to see a new toy, Wotzit charged over and started jumping about excitedly, then followed Hahli as she headed over to where Macku, Siya and Lakino watched.

As Tahu waved and went off followed by Pewku, Sherrie joined Gali and Aikane at the waters edge and they waded out into the water. Going underwater and still being able to breathe is one of the most incredible experiences Sherrie had ever known. Her eyes darted around, trying to take in the vibrant coral reefs and brightly hued fish. And she watched with delight as several seahorses bobbed past them.

She didn't really want to leave the sea bed, but Gali had noticed a Tarakava in the distance and as it was hunting insisted that they left the sea for the safety of the village. On surfacing Aikane said, "That was really lovely sister." as they headed for the beach Gali asked, "And what did you like the most Sherrie?"

"The seahorses, I've always had a soft spot for them." she replied as Wotzit came splashing over and Aikane commented it was just as well they were already wet. It didn't take long for them to dry out and then they said goodbye to the Ga-matoran, Hahli insisted on travelling with them and they headed towards Ta-wahi.

~*~

Reaching the border between Ga-wahi and Ta-wahi they saw that Tahu, Jaller and Pewku were waiting for them, Gali chuckled as Wotzit headed for his friend before saying she'd catch up with them at Le-koro. "So how are you enjoying the tour of Mata Nui?" Tahu asked as he fell into step beside Aikane. "It's amazing." she and Sherrie replied as they headed towards the area where Ta-koro had been.

The village may be gone, but I'm going to take you around the remaining lava farms and then surfing." he said when Aikane shyly asked what he had planned. “That'll be fun I've never surfed before." the human grinned, "Me neither, should be interesting." Aikane added with a grin. "I've asked Jaller to bring Pewku along to keep Wotzit out of trouble." he added while they headed towards the lava farms, as they approached Tahu saw Aodhan and Tiribomba coming towards us "Sorry Toa Tahu," Aodhan said "But we can't get back to the farms as some Hikaki are nesting near there."

"Hmm that's a pity," Tahu said then glanced at Aikane and Sherrie, "Would you like to see them instead?" he asked, "Yes please." they grinned. They carefully approached the area of the lava farms and very close to where they were, there was about three or four nests with small orange and yellow Hikaki near by.

Sherrie was thrilled to bits, knowing that there can't be many humans that can say that they've _really_ seen dragons.

When they finished watching the Hikaki, Tahu led them to the edge of the Lake of Fire and pulled out his Magma Swords to make his Lava Board, "Right Sherrie," he said as he crouched down, "Put your arms round my neck and don't let go."

As she did he threw the Lava Board onto the lake and then jumped onto it, steadying Sherrie until she got her balance. After surfing round the lake a few times Tahu chuckled, "Would you like to go a little faster?"

"Ok that sounds like fun." she replied, wondering what he had in mind before realising he was heading for the lava-fall. Going over it a scream of pure exhilaration rang out and as they came back to land beside the others, Sherrie was wanting to go again.

Then Aikane jumped on for her ride, and she came back with a grin that rivaled Tahu's, "Wow, that was amazing!" They were laughing as Jaller, Pewku and Wotzit joined them and once they'd got their breath back, they headed towards Le-wahi.

~*~

On the outskirts of Le-wahi, Sherrie was surprised to see the ashbear standing there, Wotzit was delighted and bounced over to play. Then Lewa landed beside her, "Thought you might like another look-see around tree-bright Le-koro." he grinned as Kongu, Vira and some other gukko riders landed, he then boosted Sherrie on behind Vira and took off as the ashbear led Wotzit and Pewku on a race towards Le-koro.

When they landed; Sherrie got a surprise, as the other Toa and Turaga were gathered there. "We thought we'd have a party for you and Wotzit before you have to return to your world." said Vakama smiling, as the Le-matoran started to party like only they know how, heads down, no nonsense mindless boogie!

It didn't take long for the music started, and everyone, even Kopaka and Nuju were enjoying themselves, even if they did it quietly while Wotzit bounced all over the place barking with excitement. Sherrie even tried her hand at vine-swinging much to the delight of several Le-matoran, eventually the party wound down and everyone settled down for what was left of the night.

Waking up the next day feeling stiff as a board, Sherrie felt a little sad as she knew that she and Wotzit would soon be leaving the island, heading out on to the platform where the party had been she found Wotzit enjoying his breakfast.

"Good morning." said Takanuva as the human reached the Toa and Turaga who were standing at the edge of the platform.

Sherrie smiled "Good morning, that was a great party!" Lewa grinned then chuckled, "No one can party like the Le-matoran" Kopaka commented with a wink as they climbed to where the gukko riders were waiting.

When they reached the area where the human and her pet had first appeared, the group dismounted from the gukko birds as the ashbear, Pewku and Wotzit sat waiting for them. As the Toa and Turaga were saying farewell, Sherrie hugged them, fighting to hide her sorrow she had to leave, then she held onto Wotzit's collar and as they walked to where they'd arrived the fog began to form.

As the fog started to descend Aikane came and gently squeezed Sherrie's hand before hugging her tightly. _"Take care, sister."_ she whispered, then she stepped back as the impossibly thick fog came down blocking her and the others from sight, then lifted again to reveal the woods where Sherrie and Wotzit had started their adventure.

Looking around at their surroundings and wondering if she would ever see Aikane and the others again, Sherrie glanced down at her right hand and blinked in stunned amazement, for where the protodermis had seared her hand, the Bionicle symbol had appeared. As she headed home deciding to write about their adventure, coaxing her weary dog with the promise of a treat, Sherrie remembered something Vakama had said, "Only Mata Nui knows and time will tell."


End file.
